Heavy wooden lawn furniture has become increasingly popular, particularly cedar redwood and the like which can be left outdoors in all types of weather. While such furniture is esthetically attractive it is difficult to move such as when mowing the lawn or when replacing the furniture for reasons of shade, sun or the like. In trying to move such heavy furniture it often requires two people or awkward lifting one end and then the other. It normally cannot be slid across the lawn since the heavy (normally rectangular) legs will dig into the lawn damaging both the lawn and the furniture.